


Travel

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobles don't generally walk around Ferelden on their feet....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel

Daniella was not used to traveling on foot for miles, let alone over the rough terrain Duncan was leading her over from her family’s ancestral castle to Ostagar.

"Can we stop for the night now, Warden Duncan?" she panted, "I don’t think I can take another step today."

Duncan chuckled. “You’re going to have get used to walking for miles like this, Cousland, now that you are a Warden.”

"I know," Daniella acknowledged, "But you have longer legs than me, ser."


End file.
